Zombears
__FORCETOC__ The Living Ted Summary Zombears, also known as "The Living Ted" or "Un-Ted", have awakened to torment the living inhabitants of Perfection Island. Zombears are tough enemies. They have incredible fortitude and strength. While they can be driven to insane, they are not usually deterred by Naughty Bears' scare tactics. They have allegiance only amongst themselves. Any living bear they find, they will pursue until either ends up dead. When a Zombear is killed, another will rise until there are none left in the area. They are some of the few bears able to find Naughty Bear in the woods. In Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted, If you have a disguise on (Cop Gordon, Captain Naughty, etc.) and you hurt a Zombear the Army Bears will almost instantly know that you're Naughty Bear and will start to shoot you without almost any notification, this can be extremely frustrating on the Untouchable Challenge. Oddly, they will attempt to repair objects that have been damaged by Naughty, similar to normal bears. Also when scared, may also attempt to escape via boat or car which is rather strange on how they know how to drive or boat. They share the same graphic model of the ghouls. Only the ghouls are harder to kill and get replaced as soon as one of them is killed. Episodes Encountered Zombears are most prominent in Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted. Nibbles mistakenly chooses a black book between his cookbooks and reads from the pages. When the book explodes and the pages scatter, the Zombears rise from their graves, hellbent on taking out the living. Zombears also make an appearance in Episode 7: When Aliens Attack. Because of the tin foil hats on their heads, the normally indiscriminate Zombears become subservient under the alien influence, thus, they will not harm another living bear except Naughty Bear. Another encounter is in Episode 10: The Horrible Vampiricorn. But this time they are named "Ghouls" They use the same model as ZomBears. Trivia *Zombears are incredibly tough! They are both strong, and have an impressive health level! *Zombears are impaired in their senses, which dulls their reaction time. Add that to the fact that Zombears are missing an ear and most of the other ear, and that means Naughty Bear screaming "BOO!" won't do much. The best way to drive them insane is to make them discover dead bears or witness a suicide then brutally surprise them in a trap rinse and repeat. *They can be driven insane. However, they are the second hardest to drive insane, next to top hat bears. *Zombears could possibly be deceased victims of Naughty Bear, that were unable to come back to life, like the other bears. They are hard to get rid off. It is recommended to trap them, and decide to either kill them, or perform an ultra-scare (won't do much scaring) but they'll be whimpering and will be vulnerable to an ultra-kill. Sometimes, they will very rarely fix things. Faction Members, Size & Equipment Below is a list of each individual Zombear and their behaviors. This list is in progress. In total, there are twenty-five Zombears and one accidental "Necromancer". The list goes first in Command order, then in alphabetical order. Since the sticks are rarely used, it is being inferred that sticks are wielded by more "important" Zombears. *The Zombears are dark green, with tan muzzles. *Zombears have blank glass eyes, with glowing red centers. *The upper-right side of the head is missing, including the ear located on that section of the head. *The remaining ear is scratched, and a scar goes across the left side of the muzzle. *Patches of fur, or "skin", are missing above the left eye, on both knees, the right elbow, and a large amount is missing across the stomach area. *A small part of the left hand is also missing. *Zombears walk with a pronounced limp in the right leg, and while they walk, or "limp" slowly, they are fast when pursuing a hostile bear/victim bear. Zombear Gustav A Zombear in the Un-Ted Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Stick in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses-If provoced,They will attack.Or in rare cases try to escape which is weird since they are zombies. Zombear Leon A Zombear in the Un-Ted Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Stick in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon is a pistol. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. This is a reference to Leon from the Resident Evil series Zombear Louis A Zombear in the Un-Ted Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Stick in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. His name may be Referenced to Louis from Left 4 Dead. Zombear Paul A Zombear in the Un-Ted Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Stick in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Morning Dew A Zombear in the Un-Ted Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Morning Dew will chase after Naughty Bear and other bears, but will give up if he loses sight of his victim. *Tough to drive insane, but will react somewhat to naughty deeds. According to the Paradise Island Articles, Morning Dew died by nine axe slashes to the torso. (The Paradise Island Articles are an unofficial fan web story on Naughty Bear's Facebook page. The Naughty Bear developers seem to like it.) Zombear Bunseam A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon is a pistol. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. The name is a pun version of Sunbeam. He could be a deceased relative of Sunbeam and Stardust. According to the Paradise Island Articles (Instagram account), he died from a machete jab to the guts Zombear Chris A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, and equipped with a Ninja-To in the Top Hat Challenge. He is located at Naughty's Hut. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Even here his name is a reference to Chris from Resident Evil. Zombear Dirty A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Zombear Freddy A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon is a Oozy. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. The name is a clear reference to Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Helm Street. Zombear Geebus A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Zombear Geebus' name is a reference to Jesus, and the belief that he returned to life after dying. Zombear Icy A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. Zombear Jason A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. Another reference, this time his name is based on Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Zombear Kenneth A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. Zombear Max A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Zombear Max's name could be a reference to "Mad Max". Zombear Mayday A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Zombear Mayday's name could be a reference to Mayday Games, who made the board game "Eaten by Zombies!". It may also be a reference to the term "mayday", an emergency procedure word used internationally as a distress signal in voice procedure radio communications. Zombear Noodles A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. He is usually the first Zombear to be killed at the Cabin. Behavior- Not Yet Researched.. Actions/Responses- Not Yet Researched. His name could be a reference to the food noodles or the monsters inc character. Zombear Ozzzzzzzzy A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Zombear Ozzzzzzzzy is a reference to Ozzy Osbourne, an English heavy metal vocalist and songwriter. Zombear Papi A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. Zombear Rob A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. This is a reference to Rob Zombie Zombear Vincent A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon is a Oozy. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. He is a clear reference to Vincent Price. Zombear Willy A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. Behavior- Not yet researched. Actions/Responses- Not yet researched. Zombear Zack A Zombear in the UnTed Plague. He is identical to the other Zombears. Equipped with a Bone in regular episodes, Top Hat weapon has not yet been researched. *Zombear Zack's name may be a reference to the term "Zack" for the undead. *Oodoo, Zombear Charlie, Zombear Gustav, Zombear Leon, Zombear Louis, Zombear Paul, Morning Dew, Zombear Bunseam, Zombear Chris, Zombear Devius, Zombear Dirty, Zombear Freddy, Zombear Geebus, Zombear Icy, Zombear Jason, Zombear Kenneth, Zombear Max, Zombear Mayday, Zombear Noodles, Zombear Ozzzzzzzzy, Zombear Papi, Zombear Vincent, Zombear Willy, Zombear Zack. Oodoo The leader of the Zombears, and the most powerful one. He is identical to the other Zombears, except he wears a Bearcatattoo god crown. According to the Paradise Island Articles (Instagram account), he died from being beaten on the head repeatedly by Cozy. Behavior- Incredibly hard to drive insane. Will always attack non-Zombears, no matter the current situation. Actions/Responses- Will almost never call for help. He doesn't hesitate while killing non-Zombears. Will sometimes repair sabotaged objects if other bears aren't around. Faction Relations Friendly Factions Vampires DJ Fuzz Hostile Factions *Colored Bears *The Fuzz *Ninja Bears *Army Bears *B.E.A.R. *R0B0-B34R5 *Alien Bears *X-Bears *Pirate Bears Pictures & Screenshots Naughty bear interview zombie.jpg ZombearOodoo.png Zombears.png Zombear caught in a trap.jpg Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Naughty Things Category:Zombears Category:Undead Characters Category:Defluffed Category:Hostile Alignment